In a bed of roses
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Confissões de Yusuke e Kurama... fluffy ao extremo para a aniversariante de hoje; PARABÉNS, JUNE BRIEFS!


In a bed of roses

"Você é lindo..."

"Vai começar? Eu te amo, mas quando você se tornou tão meloso?"

Yusuke apenas riu da resposta atravessada do ruivo deitado ao seu lado, enquanto brincava distraidamente com algumas pétalas de rosa, espalhadas pela cama.

"Cê é perfeito mesmo, Kurama. Que cê quer que eu faça?"

Sem aviso, Kurama prendeu os lábios do garoto em um beijo selvagem, o gosto de chocolate (1) ainda nos lábios de ambos... Separaram-se.

Yusuke fechou os olhos, um dos braços sob a cabeça como apoio, o outro envolvendo carinhosamente o ruivo ao seu lado. Sem dizer palavra. Kurama logo se cansou do silêncio confortável e perguntou:

"Por que você está tão quieto de repente?"

"Achei que cê tava me achando muito meloso hoje.."

"No que você está pensando?"

"Nada não."

"Yusuke..."

"Não é nada..."

"Ah, Yusuke! Eu te conheço! Pode falar!" Yusuke deu um sorriso. Da maneira mais ou menos sutil, Kurama sempre conseguia o que queria. Uma das coisas que o garoto mais amava em sua raposa.

"Kurama, quando você me conheceu você sentiu alguma coisa por mim?"

O ruivo pensou por um segundo, os olhos verdes numa expressão concentrada.

"Talvez."

Yusuke encarou-o de maneira estranha. 'talvez'? Que tipo de resposta era aquele? Mas conhecia Kurama bem o suficiente pra saber: do tipo sincero. Sincero e provavelmente difícil de entender. O ruivo continuou:

"Quando nós nos conhecemos, eu era seu inimigo. Era seu inimigo e estava confuso. Você já ouviu falar de como eu era nos meus tempos de Youko..."

"... Um insensível filho da puta."

"Mais ou menos isso. E nessa época eu estava confuso demais... Eu estava arriscando o meu pescoço, disposto a dar a minha vida por uma humana; minha mãe. Em apenas 15 anos como humano, eu já havia mudado uma das minhas maiores convicções em anos como ladrão do Makai: não se importe com ninguém além de si mesmo. E de repente surge você, um garoto estranho, detetive espiritual e, ainda assim, foi capaz de confiar em mim e querer dar a vida junto comigo. Eu não entendia você, Yusuke. E aquilo só me deu certeza de uma coisa: eu jamais entenderia os humanos. Não pude deixar de admirar e me sentir muito grato pelo que você fez por mim... Mas não sei... Acho que eu não te amava ainda... Eu ainda tinha muito do Youko em mim, eu não me apaixonaria tão fácil...Mas por que a pergunta?"

"Nada não. É que eu tava pensando... Acho que eu meio que gostei de você desde o primeiro dia. Cê era diferente do Hiei e do outro bicho lá que trabalhava com vocês, na época... Cê fazia o que tava fazendo com um motivo. Fora que cê era o youkai mais lindo que eu já vi... Sério!" acrescentou ao perceber que Kurama prendia uma risada. "Tá rindo por quê?"

"Você mudou muito, Yusuke... Foi por minha causa mesmo?"

"Cê tá se achando hein, raposa?"

"Eu influenciei você de algum jeito, Yusuke. Não dá pra negar. É pra eu não 'me achar'?"

"No que cê acha que eu mudei tanto? Eu era tão ruim assim, antes?" perguntou sorrindo, num falso tom ofendido.

"Você era mais imaturo. No seu jeito, na sua maneira de lutar... Dava pra perceber que você podia se tornar muito mais do que você era... E foi quando você conseguiu que eu me apaixonei por você." Yusuke ouvia com atenção cada palavra de Kurama. Normalmente não entendia aqueles papos complicados, mas pelo menos se esforçava.

"E quando foi isso?" perguntou; genuinamente curioso.

"Na luta contra o Sensui. Naquela luta deu pra ver Yusuke. Deu pra ver que você faria de tudo para ganhar aquela luta, para proteger... Eu achei que ia enlouquecer vendo você lutando sem poder fazer nada... E o pior é que eu sabia que mesmo se eu tivesse podido fazer alguma coisa, você nunca teria deixado... E eu percebi que estava desesperado só de pensar que você podia morrer ali. E eu nunca tinha me desesperado daquele jeito antes. Foi quando eu percebi que estava apaixonado e muito mais preocupado com a sua vida do que você."

"No meio de uma luta daquelas, era difícil me preocupar com essas coisas. Eu só pensava que era uma sorte eu ainda não ter morrido e fazia o que dava na telha."

O ruivo sorriu. Era difícil não sorrir diante de alguém tão espontâneo como Yusuke.

"Eu te amo."

"Sempre achei que o terrível Kurama Youko não era capaz de emoções mundanas como o amor." Provocou.

"Talvez... Mas o Shuuichi é completamente apaixonado por você e quanto ao Youko..._Se diverte_ muito..." disse malicioso. "Sendo os dois, eu amo você _e me divirto bastante_..."

"Nós somos um triângulo complicado..." brincou.

"Nem tanto... Só na época em que você ainda namorava a Keiko... Aquilo sim foi um triangulo complicado. Acho que esconder meus ciúmes foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz."

"Não tinha nem do que ter ciúmes."

"Como assim?"

"Você lembra daquele beijo que eu dei nela na praia (2)?"

Fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Foi... acho que... O quinto beijo que eu dei nela na minha vida toda..."

"E vocês ainda diziam que eram namorados?"

"A gente bem que tentou. Mas acho que a gente era amigo demais... A gente demorou tanto pra se acertar que quando a gente finalmente conseguiu não era o que a gente esperava... Sabe quando você espera um monte pra ficar com alguém e acha que quando conseguir vai ser tudo o que você queria?"

"Sei. Que nem eu era com você."

"Eu e a Keiko também éramos assim. Mas não foi tudo isso. Aí ela desencanou e eu também."

"Você acha que isso vai acontecer com a gente algum dia?"

Yusuke respondeu no mesmo segundo.

"Claro que não. Eu nunca amei a Keiko de verdade. Ela nunca foi um ruivo lindo nem uma raposa tarada... Você é os dois... E eu te amo, seu idiota."

"Cada dia mais romântico..." comentou irônico diante da declaração.

"Não foi você que reclamou que eu tava todo meloso há pouco tempo atrás?"

Kurama permaneceu em silêncio. Já tinha uma resposta pronta, mas preferiu esperar, já sabendo o que Yusuke diria a seguir.

"Desencana, Kurama. Não dá pra discutir comigo."

O olhar verde adquiriu um brilho malicioso. Era a sua deixa.

"Não... Mas dá pra fazer coisas muito mais divertidas..." disse sensualmente, os olhos adquirindo um brilho dourado.

"Você é insaciável, sua raposa tarada..."

"Insaciável e todo seu." Respondeu puxando Yusuke para mais um beijo ávido, entre pétalas de rosa e gosto de chocolate (3).

FIM-

(1) e (3) referências aos fics "red and chocolate" e "chocolate and red" by June Briefs e Elfa.

(2) referência ao episódio final de YYH.

N/A: para a querida June Briefs, redchocólatra que me iniciou nesse casal e que faz aniversario hoje! o/ PARABÉNS, MOÇA! Tudo de bom! Falei que eu ia quebrar a cabeça, mas eu fazia esse YK... ateh que enfim, neh? Mas eu também falei que eu não deixava aniversário passar em branco... Curtinho, simples, bobo, doce ateh enjoar, mas foi de coração! Ah, aquele fanart YK que eu mandei por mips eh referência a esse fic, viu? Nem sei mais o que dizer... Tudo de bom, vc é uma pessoa maravilhosa e merece todos os milhões de presentes que eu tenho certeza q vc vai ganhar hoje... E se algum dia me bater a inspiração quem sabe eu não pegue nesses dois de novo? Quem sabe uma continuação lemon (Lyra perva XDD)

Eh isso

Beijos e parabens!

Lyra


End file.
